Childish Endeavours
by crystalscars
Summary: It's been two years since the end of the Eve's War, and everything is going fine. That is, until, some strange girl shows up to ruin everything. Or fix it, so she says. warnings inside.


u Childish Endeavours /u br

Anne D. Rea BR

2004.09.03 BR

A Gundam Wing Fan fiction BR

BR

BR

BR

b Warnings: /b uhm.. good question. yaoi, oc, slight wufei ooc, god bashings, g-girl bashings particularly relena, angst, suicide, drugs, alcohol, rape, bashing on the catholic church. takes place in ac200, after the eve's war. a close relationship between wufei and duo is mentioned; although, it's completely friendship. wufei is the token straight boy in the story. the events in the series and in endless waltz have taken place already; although, some references to past events will be made up so that the story fits together how I want it to. that should cover it. problem? don't read. that simple. BR

BR

b Disclaimers: /b alright, here we go. I do not own Gundam Wing, it's timeline, any characters, or anything that happens. They belong to very many people Bandai, Sotsu Agency, Masashi Ikeda. I'm not getting any money from this, it's simply for fun and the enjoyment of others. **However **Lexiy Nightingale and the events that happen in this story are my own brainchild and ;therefore, belong to me. BR

BR

Br

BR

i "She carries her own weight, don't play a part to please her. I wouldn't bother with endeavours unless you're ready to hate yourself. Why should there have to be a reason? It doesn't matter that you don't believe her. Why should there have to, have to be a reason?" br

-She Carries Her Own Weight; Smashing Orange /i

****

b u Chapter1: /u u Fateful Meeting /u BR

AC 200 BR

SSR-005-89-2254 :: L5 Colony Cluster BR

0200, Wednesday May 4th /b bR

BR

BR

There was a thick, opaque smoke hanging in the air, refracting the technicolour lights as they blinked on and off, the air smelled sweetly of alcohol, vomit, sweat, and various other bodily fluids no one cared to think about, and too many people to count writhed wildly with their arms in the air, the music too loud to hear anything over. But they all seemed content. At peace. In love with each other and their surroundings if for nothing more than the fact that they were all too high and/or drunk to care about anything other than that moment. It sickened one boy, standing with his arms folded behind a bar as he watched, completely un-amused. A strange girl walked up to him, determination riddling every part of her.

"Dance with me," she whispered, her long fingers brushing the top of his shoulder. She smiled at him through a wild mess of raven hair that was littered with the occasional splash of purple. He looked back at her, nothing showing through his face. But she, somehow, knew better. "C'mon, it'll be fun." She urged, and he saw something go off in her head, a spark showing through her strangely green eyes. "Or is one of our greatest heroes scared he can't dance? I mean, you have to be able to dance." She took a step back and placed her long, delicate fingers on her hips and blew at the lose strands of her hair. "What, with going to all of the functions Mme. Queen Bitch of the Universe has." He eyed the girl, wondering just how she knew who he was and what he did. Stepping forward, she placed her face next to his and grabbed his hands, whispering, "Even ex-Gundam Pilots can have fun. Right?" She didn't wait for or expect an answer as she dragged him along behind.

His eyes searched the crowd eagerly for the boy he had come with. If he could fin him, then he could make an excuse to leave. She noted this searching and laughed, willing him to sit at a secluded table.

"Your friend, Maxwell, won't be coming back any time soon."

"What do you mean by that?" Laughing again she grabbed a drink from a passing kid with strange orange hair and many piercing. She nodded at him and smiled lightly, winking.

"He's run off with some other kid. Last I saw they were leading those kids," she pointed lucidly to the corner at four young boys dancing wildly and screaming incoherent things from their perches on the round tables, "in how to properly take acid." She snorted, drinking the blue liquid and smiling, "Quite the partier, that Duo Maxwell." Eying him suspiciously she set her drink down, the blue splashing about in the long, thin glass. "Why are _you_ here, Chang Wufei? You don't strike me as a partier."

"How do you know who we are?"

"Well, aside from the fact that you both look like you did since the 195 conflict, it's not that hard to tell. But these people," she raised her hands as if to indicate the entire house full of people, "don't care who you are as long as you can have some fun." Aside from the strange gleam in her eyes she looked every bit of 15, which scared Wufei. He couldn't believe someone that young would be so reckless. "Oh, come now. Do tell what's on your mind." She prodded, knowing that he wouldn't give. He was not the Solitary Dragon for nothing.

"Today is Maxwell's 21st birthday. As his friend, I told him that I would come with him." She nodded at the Chinese man, smiling over the edge of her glass. "I have no interest in such frivolous and reckless activities."

"Too proud, huh?" She winked at him, running a hand through her hair. "I know as much about you as you do, Wufei." He raised an eyebrow at this and cringed inwardly at the self-assured smile on her face.

"You didn't honestly think that the whole universe would forget what happened, that no one would find out your histories and one day know more than you know about each other? Come now, I don't care how good you guys are, someone's always better." She paused for a moment, thinking over what she was going to say. She gulped down the rest of her Mai-Thai and, standing, she laughed, "Even The Perfect Soldier has been bested." Winking, she disappeared into the crowd.


End file.
